Okaeri Tezuka
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: kejuaraan nasional di depan mata. kapten mereka belum selesai rehabilitasi lengannya. itu menurut Fuji. tapi Tezuka punya sesuatu untuknya./TeFu/very slight shounen-ai/diikutsertakan dalam INFANTRUM's FFC '12 Months'


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi **

**Warnings: hints shounen ai (or let's just say it's friendship, deep friendship then), missing typos coz unbetaed**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji (entah kenapa saya selalu menganggap mereka bukan anak SMP, mana ada anak SMP seperti mereka kan?)**

**for INFANTRUM's FFC 12 Months with prompts: May(School)/June(Phone)/December(Surprise)**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Okaeri, Tezuka~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Kembali duduk di kelas lagi, Fuji menghela nafas sambil mulai menyiapkan buku pelajarannya. Setelah sebulan yang lalu mereka memenangkan kejuaran wilayah Kanto rasa-rasanya untuk belajar jadi sudah kehabisan gairah. Meskipun sudah _refreshing_—yang sekaligus latihan bersama—di pantai bersama tim tenis sekolah Rokkaku dua hari yang lalu tetap saja masih terasa lelahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, selain sebagai atlet tenis junior, Fuji juga adalah siswa kelas tiga yang harus mempersiapkan kelulusan kan. Tapi sebelum memikirkan kelulusan, sepertinya otak para pemain regular tim tenis Seigaku hanya terfokus pada kejuaraan nasional di Agustus nanti. Euforia seluruh tim karena masuk kejuaraan nasional masih mewarnai atmosfer sekolah. Tidak hanya anggota tim yang antusias, seluruh sekolah juga mendukung mereka.

Kelas 3-6 riuh rendah seperti biasanya kalau guru belum masuk. Eiji juga tidak di bangkunya ketika Fuji melirik ke tempat duduk sahabatnya itu. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Eiji langsung berlari lagi ke luar kelas entah ke mana. Meninggalkan Fuji yang merasa makin kesepian. Di kelas sendiri. Latihan juga sendiri. Kalau biasanya di sampingnya akan selalu ada Tezuka, maka selama Tezuka masih di Kyushuu, Fuji merasa selalu ada yang kurang di lapangan, ada yang hilang. Meskipun hanya teriakan 'Lari 20 putaran!' yang tercetus dari mulut _buchou_ Seigaku itu, tapi itu rasanya lebih dari cukup buat Fuji untuk merasakan keberadaan Tezuka.

"Tring!"

Fuji menoleh pada ponsel yang sedari tadi diletakkan di atas mejanya. Ada email masuk sepertinya. Dibukanya ponsel flipnya dan menemukan satu pesan dari Tezuka di sana. Kebetulan, eh? Dia baru saja memikirkan Tezuka dan satu pesan masuk dari orang yang dipikirkannya barusan? Fuji lalu tersenyum simpul.

.

_From: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Message: _

_Kudengar Inui dan jusnya berulah lagi saat latihan dengan Rokkaku. Kalian baik-baik saja?_

.

Fuji menggembungkan pipinya sedikit. Bukannya bertanya tentang dia tapi Tezuka malah bertanya tentang jus. Tapi Fuji tahu kalau si kapten sedang mengkhawatirkan seluruh anggota tim meski dia sedang tidak berada bersama mereka. Tentu saja. Dia kan kapten.

_._

_To: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: Semua baik-baik saja_

_Message:_

_Tak perlu cemas, buchou. Pertandingan nasional masih dua minggu lagi. Aku yakin perut seluruh anggota regular sudah baik-baik saja saat itu tiba. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu Inui akan menanggung akibat yang tidak sepele dari kami semua. Jadi kau tenang saja. _

_Masih belum selesai rehab?_

.

Suara pesan terkirim dibiarkan saja oleh Fuji. Dia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada seekor burung yang hinggap di jendela di sisi mejanya. Dia memperhatikannya dan membagi senyum lembutnya.

"Tring!"

_._

_From: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Dua minggu itu tidak lama,Fuji. Bagaimana bisa kau santai sekali?_

.

Fuji mengernyit sedikit membaca pesan Tezuka. Seperti kesal, eh? Atau hanya khawatir berlebihan? Fuji tersenyum lagi. Berusaha merasakan kesepian Tezuka di sana tanpa tenis.

_._

_To: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: Hmm…_

_Message:_

_Kau khawatir pada apa sebenarnya? Pada jus yang sudah tidak berpengaruh apa-apa lagi atau pada turnamen nasional? Kalau yang kedua, tenang saja. Oishi dan Inui sudah memberikan ekstra latihan untuk seluruh reguler. Jadi kau fokus saja pada rehabilitasimu dan cepat kembali... _

_Kapan rehabmu selesai?_

.

Fuji sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak kunjung dijawab oleh Tezuka. Seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan saja.

"Tring!"

Cepat-cepat Fuji membuka ponselnya.

_._

_From: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Baguslah. Setidaknya kalian tetap latihan saat aku tak ada._

.

Fuji menaikkan alisnya sedikit demi membaca pesan Tezuka. Dan dia kecewa karena lagi-lagi Tezuka tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kali ini dia mengubah cara bertanyanya.

_._

_To: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: kenapa?_

_Message:_

_Kau meragukan kami? Kau tidak yakin kalau yang memenangkan kejuaraan Kanto itu kami? Teganya…_

_Kami melakukannya untukmu, Tezuka. Supaya kita bisa sama-sama ke kejuaraan nasional. Apa jadinya Seigaku tanpa kaptennya di pertandingan penting begitu? Jadi cepat kembali, ne…_

_Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau kembali?_

.

Fuji meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. Bermaksud supaya ketika ada pesan masuk dia akan langsung menyambar ponselnya itu.

"Tring!"

Fuji secepat kilat membuka pesan masuk barusan.

_._

_From: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Message:_

_Mana mungkin aku tidak yakin pada kalian. Kalian yang terbaik._

.

Dia menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini Tezuka pun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang bertanya kapan kapten mereka itu akan selesai rehabilitasi. Merasa putus asa untuk bertanya kapan Tezuka pulang dia memutuskan untuk meminta Tezuka mengabari setidaknya kapan dia pulang. Supaya mungkin nanti dia bisa menjemput Tezuka di bandara.

_._

_To: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: Tentu saja!_

_Tak ada yang meragukan itu, ne. Makanya cepat kembali. Kami semua merindukan kapten kami._

_Kabari kalau kau kembali, ne Tezuka…_

.

Fuji yakin kalau kali ini pun Tezuka tidak akan menjawab apa-apa tentang kapan rehabilitasinya selesai, kapan dia kembali, kapan dia akan main tenis lagi. Fuji sudah yakin itu.

_._

_From: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Message:_

_Saa… yudan sezu ni ikou!_

.

Benar kan.

Fuji menggembungkan lagi pipinya. Tezuka sama sekali tidak menjawab kapan dia kembali. Fuji hanya berasumsi kalau Tezuka belum tahu kapan dia akan selesai rehabilitasi. Dengan tatapan malas dia menutup ponselnya dan menyimpannya di tas sejurus dengan masuknya _sensei_ untuk pelajaran pertama hari Senin itu.

.

.

Fuji tahu ini berbahaya. Tapi demi dua hari lagi, kejuaraan nasional yang dinantikan seluruh tim, maka dia akan berlatih sampai _counter_-nya sempurna. Dia juga tahu anggota regular lain juga berlatih habis-habisan. Kali ini dia bermaksud sedikit serius dalam tenisnya. Setelah bertanding tak resmi dengan Tachibana empat hari yang lalu dia merasa dia harus melatih lagi dirinya. Bukan karena kemarin itu dia kalah tentu saja, toh kemarin dia menang melawan anak singa itu. Namun, setidaknya dia menyadari bagaimana kekuatan sekaliber nasional. Dipastikannya semua orang menaruh perhatian dalam kejuaraan kali ini maka dia pun bermaksud sedikit lebih serius. Apalagi pasca pertandingannya dengan Kirihara dari Rikkai kemarin di kejuaraan Kanto. Dan sekarang dua hari lagi menuju kejuaraan nasional, dia akan memfokuskan perhatiannya juga. Karena dia tahu ada tujuan yang lebih tinggi. Untuk itu dia akan terus mendakinya.

"Bahaya! Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya!"

Teriakan panik pelatih lepas di klub tenis umum tempat Fuji berlatih sore itu berusaha memperingatkannya. Fuji tidak peduli. _Counter_-nya harus sempurna. Setidaknya hampir sempurna untuk kejuaraan nasional.

Dan bola hijau kekuningan itu melayang lagi ke arahnya, kali ini lebih cepat. Sama dengan yang tadi, ketiganya melaju layaknya peluru yang akan mengoyak tubuhmu. Fuji menajamkan penglihatannya lagi. Bersiap menuntaskannya dengan 4th _counter-_nya.

"Jless!"

Ketiga bola tersebut tepat mengenai sasaran pukul yang terletak jauh di depan Fuji. Fuji sejenak mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap sasaran bolanya.

Ya. Jika ada tujuan yang lebih tinggi maka Fuji akan terus menuju ke sana.

"_Yudan sezu ni ikou!"_

Teriakan itu serasa terdengar lagi di telinga Fuji. Seruan dari orang yang selalu berdiri menopang tim tenis mereka. Seruan Tezuka.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya," ujar Fuji seraya membungkuk hormat pada pelatih lepas yang sedari tadi membantunya latihan.

Fuji lalu melangkah pergi dari klub tenis umum tersebut. Teringat kalau dia melupakan jaket seragam regulernya di ruang klub di sekolah dia memutuskan untuk ke sana dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Seingatnya tadi dia dititipi Oishi kunci ruang klub jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika dia ke sana dulu untuk menjemput jaketnya.

Sekolah sudah sepi jika hari sudah menjelang gelap begini. Hampir seluruh kegiatan klub berakhir pukul enam atau paling lama pukul tujuh. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul delapan dan tentu saja sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Fuji meneruskan langkah menuju ruang klub tenis di belakang sekolah. Angin dingin akhir Juli menyapu lembut rambut cokelat madunya. Dia agak menggigil tapi terus melangkah dalam keheningan alam.

Fuji mendapati lampu ruang klub belum dimatikan ketika dia membuka pintunya. Mungkin tadi mereka lupa mematikan lampu. Mereka semua, baik reguler maupun yang tidak, menyelesaikan latihan lebih cepat. Berhubung anggota reguler memiliki latihan sendiri-sendiri jadi latihan bersama dilakukan lebih singkat. Fuji lalu mengambil jaket biru putih seragam Seigaku yang ditaruhnya di lokernya. Setelahnya dia bergegas pulang karena memang hari sudah gelap.

Merasa angin berhembus kelewat kencang, Fuji memakai saja jaketnya. Tak lupa sebelum dia keluar dari ruang klub dia mematikan lampu dan memeriksa sekali lagi jendela. Setelahnya dia keluar dan mengunci pintu klub.

Ponselnya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Dirogohnya tasnya untuk meraih ponselnya. Dia mendapati nama Tezuka Kunimitsu di sana. Fuji lalu tersenyum samar.

"Moshi moshi, Tezuka," ujarnya seraya menyampirkan lagi tasnya di pundak, "aku tersanjung kau menelponku," tambahnya.

"Oishi bilang kalian latihan masing-masing. Benarkah?" Suara Tezuka sedatar ekspresinya, seperti biasa.

"Saa…" Fuji menghela nafas, "selalu saja memikirkan tim. Fokus pada terapimu saja, Tezuka. Dan segera kembali jauh lebih baik dari pada kau memusingkan kami di sini ne," ujar Fuji. Disandarkannya punggungnya di pintu ruang klub tenis yang sudah dikuncinya barusan.

"Hanya tidak ingin kalian kehabisan tenaga saja di hari H," jawab Tezuka.

Fuji terkekeh pelan.

"Mana mungkin 'kan? Kita sudah terbiasa latihan keras dan berlari keliling lapangan seharian. Menambah sedikit jam latihan kurasa tak masalah. Bukannya kau juga pasti menyuruh kami begitu? Lagi pula kurasa Oishi menyuruh Inui menjadwal latihan keras untuk kami adalah perintahmu, iya 'kan?"

Fuji tersenyum. Dia bisa membayangkan Tezuka yang sedikit salah tingkah di seberang sana.

"Apa Tachibana baik-baik saja?"

Mata Fuji sedikit melebar. Dia tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau empat hari yang lalu dia bertanding dengan Kapten Fudomine itu. Lalu Tezuka…

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Fuji.

"Ada yang melihatmu bertanding dengannya dan melapor padaku, Fuji."

"Sejak kapan kau menyewa mata-mata untuk menguntitku?" Fuji terkekeh pelan, "aku tidak akan kemana-mana jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Tezuka." Dia menikmati saat-saat tertentu di mana dia bisa menggoda kaptennya itu.

"Fuji, jangan mulai konyol."

Fuji tertawa kali ini. Renyah. Dia mendengar Tezuka menghela nafas. Dan Fuji yakin wajah Tezuka sekarang agak merona.

"Oke. Maaf. Maaf," ujar Fuji kemudian, "Tachibana, baik. Dia baik. Dia akan lebih bersemangat. Aku yakin itu. Kemarin aku hanya mengembalikan counter saja," tambahnya lagi.

"Ohya?"

"Geez… kau ini." Fuji mendesis demi mengetahui Tezuka berusaha bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengungkapkan pikiran seorang tensai," ujar Tezuka kemudian, datar.

"Dan kau gagal," jawab Fuji cepat dan langsung terkekeh pelan.

"Aa…"

Hening.

Semilir angin terdengar di telinga Fuji dan memainkan anak rambutnya yang menjuntai di dahinya. Dieratkannya jaketnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara ponselnya masih di telinga kanannya.

"Kami merindukanmu," ujar Fuji, hampir berbisik.

Dia. Fuji, merindukan Tezuka. Ada ruang kosong tak tergantikan jika Tezuka tidak ada.

"Kami?"

"Yup," ujar Fuji sambil mengangguk, meski Tezuka mana mungkin melihatnya, "tak ada yang berteriak 20 putaran setiap kali latihan membuat lapangan jadi sepi," tambahnya dengan nada jenaka.

"Terima kasih," ujar Tezuka setelah Fuji selesai bicara.

"Untuk merindukanmu?" Fuji tertawa pelan, "tentu, tentu. Kau harus membayarnya, ne."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cepat kembali dan bertanding di final bersama-sama."

Fuji mendengar Tezuka menghela nafas. Itu bukan sekedar candaan tentu saja. Itu adalah doanya. Fuji berharap Tezuka membersamai mereka di turnamen nasional. Dan mereka akan menjadi juara nasional.

"Jadi kapan rehabilitasimu selesai?"

Hening lagi.

Kali ini agak lebih lama. Fuji menunggu sambil menendang-nendang kerikil di bawah sepatunya.

"Aa…," jawab Tezuka.

Yah kalau itu bisa disebut jawaban. Dan kenapa jadi Tezuka yang penuh teka-teki sekarang? Fuji mengernyit sedikit. Tapi lalu dia tersenyum maklum. Hal ini—mungkin—agak sensitif dibicarakan. _Well_, hanya itu yang dapat disimpulkan otak jeniusnya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu… pastikan kau berada di lapangan ketika final, Tezuka," ujar Fuji kemudian. Berharap Tezuka menjawab 'tidak' karena dia akan ikut sejak babak penyisihan. Tapi,

"We'll see," jawab Tezuka.

Tezuka sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa. Fuji meringis. Perasaannya saja atau Tezuka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Percakapan itu sampai di sana saja karena Tezuka meminta ijin akan melakukan sesuatu. Fuji hanya menghela nafas setelah percakapan mereka selesai. Dia sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Tezuka, kapten mereka, tidak akan ikut di kejuaraan nasional. Tezuka sama sekali tidak memberitahu apakah dia sudah benar-benar sembuh atau belum. Setelah menelepon Tezuka barusan dia jadi semakin rindu pada pemuda berkacamata itu. Pertandingan di kejuaraan Kanto rasanya kurang berkesan karena Sang Kapten tidak ada di sana. Apalagi kalau sampai kejuaraan nasional pun tanpa dia. Mau jadi apa mereka?

Fuji melihat sekeliling. Tampaknya sekolah sudah semakin gelap. Dia lalu memutuskan bergegas pulang setelah memastikan sekali lagi kalau pintu ruang klub sudah terkunci dengan benar. Karena kalau tidak, Oishi akan menceramahinya. Sejak Tezuka ke Kyushuu, Oishi untuk sementara mengambil alih posisi kapten tentu saja. Kabarnya hari ini Oishi akan ke Rikkai untuk menarik nomor undian grup tanding mereka untuk kejuaraan nasional.

Fuji lalu menelusuri jalan setapak, memilih sedikit memutar lewat lapangan tenis. Fuji berhenti sebentar di pinggir lapangan tenis. Menutup matanya dan merasakan angin sejuk bulan Juli membelai lembut pipinya. Membayangkan sedang apa Sang Kapten saat ini. Sedikit berharap Tezuka ada di sini sekarang.

"Fuji."

Tersentak, sepasang iris biru milik Fuji serta merta membuka. Merasa baru saja mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Seseorang yang sangat familiar. Tapi lalu dia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum miris.

'Ah, dan sekarang pun aku membayangkannya memanggil namaku,' batin Fuji sambil melihat lagi ponselnya. Dimasukkannya benda elektronik itu ke dalam saku celana olahraganya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya gontai sepanjang _paving block_ menuju gerbang sekolah. Mengira kalau-kalau dia berhalusinasi.

"Fuji."

"Ne, Tezuka, bisa tidak berhenti bermain-main di kepalaku?" desis Fuji kemudian, sedikit frustasi.

Sambil masih menggerutu kecil dia lalu menaikkan tasnya dan melanjutkan berjalan, mempercepat langkahnya kali ini. Merasa kalau dia memang benar-benar berhalusinasi. Kelelahan pasca latihannya tadi sore diasumsikannya sebagai penyebabnya.

"Fuji!"

Langkah Fuji berhenti. Kali ini dia yakin kalau suara itu bukan berasal dari kepalanya. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada tali tas ransel tenisnya. Kedua iris birunya menatap kosong pada gerbang sekolah yang tinggal sepuluh meter lagi itu.

Fuji berbalik.

Serentak dengan hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba menyapu helai rambut cokelat madunya. Di sana, berdiri seseorang yang sejak tadi—menurutnya—mengganggunya di kepalanya, Tezuka Kunimitsu, dengan seragam tenis Seigaku-nya, menatap lurus padanya.

Fuji kelu.

Bukankah tadi mereka baru berbincang di telepon? Dan orang yang sedang berdiri dua meter di depannya itu tidak menyinggung sedikitpun kalau dia sudah selesai rehabilitasi. Lalu sekarang orang itu ada di sini tepat di depan Fuji. Betapa sebenarnya dia ingin menerjang orang di hadapannya dan memeluknya erat.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Fuji memperhatikan kaptennya itu dari sepatu sampai poni. Masih sama. Wajah itu masih tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Dan lidah Fuji masih kelu. Sama seperti kakinya yang terpaku. Sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Tezuka melempar bola berwarna kuning kehijauan padanya.

"Ouch!"

Fuji kembali ke alam nyata. Menyadari kalau dahinya nyeri. Dan memberi _glare_ pada si pelaku. Tidak keras tentu saja. Dia hanya _spacing out_ barusan jadi dia tidak menyangka akan dilempar bola tenis begitu.

"Jangan lengah, Fuji."

Fuji hanya tersenyum menanggapi Tezuka.

"Sedang apa kau di sekolah malam-malam?"

_To the point. Well_, itu memang khas Tezuka kan. Fuji heran kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan berbasa-basi dari kaptennya itu. Mau tidak mau dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu pertanyannku, Tezuka," jawab Fuji setelah akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya, "ngomong-ngomong aku senang kau sudah kembali."

Tezuka tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan mendekat pada si tensai Seigaku itu.

"Aku yakin kau menyewa panguntit. Dari mana aku tahu aku di sekolah?" ujar Fuji sambil menatap Tezuka, sedikit mednongak karena kaptennya itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Lagi-lagi Tezuka tidak menjawab.

"Saa…"

Tezuka lalu menggenggam jemari Fuji dan tanpa kata mengajaknya berjalan beranjak dari sekolah mereka. Fuji melebarkan iris birunya dan mengikuti saja langkah Tezuka. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"Ne, Tezuka…" Fuji memecah keheningan mereka.

"Hm?"

"Okaeri," bisik Fuji sambil tersenyum.

Tezuka menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Tezuka mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit, berusaha menunjukkan senyuman di wajahnya yang biasanya _stoic _itu. Fuji lalu tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

fict kak a1y-puff ('Messages' dan 'Night's Call') yang menginspirasi saya ikut challenge ini dengan model begini. makasih banyak telah membuat TeFu kak a1y-puff!

dan saya ngubek-ngubek manga PoT buat mastiin plotnya nggak lari. well, saya based on manga not anime. jadi Tezuka ke Kyushuu bukan ke Jerman. alright, ini adalah missing scene yang saya bayangkan akan terjadi pada malam dua hari sebelum turnamen nasional di mana Tezuka pulang dari rehabilitasinya dan the first person he met adalah Fuji! (Oishi ga dihitung ya, karena mereka kan ketemu di Rikkai).

ayo, minna-sama…!

ayo rame-rame ngisi formulir nominasi IFA 2011. mumpung masih Oktober looh. atau kamu masih bingung nominasiin fanfict apa? [nominasiin aja punya saya..*dirajam*] kamu jelajahi aja semua fandom dan temukan fanfiksi-fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia yang oke punya and then, isi formulir nominasinya…! nggak susah kook. sumpah dah. saya aja udah, masa kamu belum…*grin widely*

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**

last but not least!

review? big hugs for you. concrit? diterima dengan senang hati. flame? allowed!


End file.
